


What are Uncles For?

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Text fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race is desperate to meet his niece.----Or a text fic, to give me a break from writing descriptions.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What are Uncles For?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

Spot/ **Jack**

Please tell me you and Kath are ready for visitors

**I mean yeah but why are you so desperate?**

Your brother.

**Ahhh.**

I’m yet to meet your child and yet they are all I’ve heard about for the last three days

**I mean, did you really expect anything else**

No, but if I hear one more time about how small her hands are I’m going to scream

**Careful, that’s my baby girl your talking about Spot. I can take away your visiting rights.**

You wouldn’t dare Kelly

I **would. Kath is reading my messages over my shoulder. She wants me to tell you that if you're not coming over with food, don’t come over at all.**

What do you want

**Kath wants Races pasta.**

**Think you can convince my brother?**

Jack. Do you even know your brother?

He said he’ll bring dessert as well.

**Kath said if it’s not cheesecake she doesn’t want it.**

Race here - tell Kath that he’s not an idiot and of course it’s cheesecake

**Kath here - your the best Race!!**

We’ll be there at 5:30

**See you then!**


End file.
